deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dengarde/Dear Diary: Zombie Survival edition!
(In other words, I'm attempting 7 Day Survivor. Here, I shall chronicle my jounrey for your enjoyment! Entry 1 12:00AM Day 1 I've found myself in the middle of the security room of a mall thats infested with zombies. In fear of the blood on my clothes being infected, I have burnt them, and I am now standing here in my underwear. Fortunately though the room had a few spare outfits. I also found some weird machine that shoots balls of light. Looks like that thing in the cartoon...what was it? The Mega Buster? Well, either way I took it with me. Seemed pretty powerful! Anyways, It would have been smart to stay in that room, as it seemed pretty safe. There was onlyone issue: FOOD. I wasn't gonna last if I had to starve. I have to choice. I must search for food. The entrance Plaza was infested with zombies, so going through there = suicide. I instead went through the vents to the roofs, and WOW! I found a survivor! Maybe he knows where I could find some food! I was going to ask him about the situation...AND THE BASTARD ATTACKED ME WITH A FRYING PAN. WHAT. THE. HELL. In my defense, I had to shoot him with the Buster! I didn't want to, but I had no choice! I never got his name...but rest in peace, sir. I hope you'll be more forgiving in the next li...oh! A steak! I'll ake that! The steak alone wouldn't last me long, I needed to find more food. The elevators were full of zombies and the other way, well...I'm afraid of heights, and there was no way down. Why theres even a passage there is BEYOND me. So I decided to grow a pair and head to the Entrance Plaza. In the bookstore of the Plaza I found a useful book that taught me how to preserve my food by making it last 50% longer! I thought it might prove useful, so I took it with me! But somewhere along the way, in the midst of the zombies...I saw a couple remote controled cars coming my way. I thought it was strange, and decided to take a look...and then...KABOOM! They exploded IN MY FACE. WHAT THE FUCK?! Some asshole who was also in the plaza decided it would be fun to rig them with dynomite. I didn't. so I shot him in the face. The bastard. Had to keep myself going by eating a bit of the food he droped Kept the cooked steak for later though. I then headed to wonderland. I thought maybe I could find another good book in the bookstore! Well, turns out, there was another one of those Health Books lying around. Different issue though, so I thought I could combine the techniques the two taught me and make my food last twice as long. Hey, anything to help me survive this place. Then I remembered something, there's a Grocery store in the north plaza! TONS OF FOOD, HERE I COME!!! ...Or so I thought, but someone barred it off. I felt my chances of survival slipping. Way too many zombie for a confort. I ran to a room next to the Hardware store for safety. There, i found ANOTHER book, that taught me how to make my food last TWICE AS LONG! And I noticed that this could be used with the other two books I got, so my food would last me THREE TIMES AS LONG! Horrah! ...Well, first, I needed more food. With Seons closed off, I had to find some other way, so I decided to head to the food court. That didn't work out so well. There were a bunch of dumbass snipers on the roof of the picnic area. They had no intention of leaving me alone, so I had to take them out for my own survival. I feel sorry for tat little kid though...seemed like he wanted no part in it. But the good side: THEY HAD TONS OF FOOD! WOOOO!!!! So, with aalot of food on hand, I decided to hang out of the rood of the picnic area for a while. Zombies can't get me here, and my food will last fora LONG time. I'm safe. ...For now anyways... Entry 2 1:30pm Day 1 I was starting to run out of food, so I needed to get some more. I headed streight to the food court as I originally planned. Found some guy shooting at me on the balcony. I had to take him out too. WHATS WITH ALL THE PSYCHO'S AROND HERE?! Well, whatever. Found four wines at the bar and that guy dropped a steak, some snacks and a yogurt. The balcony is safe from zombies for the time being, so I'm good for a while... Entry 3 3:45 AM Day 2 Still got plenty of food to hold me over, but bordom truck. I need a nap. So I decided to hear to the security room. There are no zombies there so it's a nice place to rest for a while. I can take a nap! On the way there though, I saw that guy who shot me back in the food court. Dunno how he got there, seing as I has standing next to his corpse for twelve hours. Oh well. By my calculations, I have enough food to last me a whole day! I'm save untill around 3AM tomorrow. Then I need to go food searching again. Entry 4: 8:10 PM Day 3 Okay, sick of trying to sound like a survivor, so I'm just gonna flat out tell ya. Killed Beth, Kent, Sonya, and Gil, and now have enough food to last me until day 36 more hours. Also picked up a few coffee creamers in Colby's. I am also planning to kill Cletus to pick up his Wine and Steak, so I can add another 8 hours to my arsenal, and pick up two more orange juices in Alfreca (I took one) to add 8 more. So far so good. Category:Blog posts